koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Cao Cao/Movesets
All the movesets for Cao Cao in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors Dynasty Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : : , : Cao Cao brings his weight and shoulder back, then brings up the face of his sword up in the air. : , , : : , , , : Quickly steps back and slashes to the right. : , , , : : : Spins around continuously, with a complicated sword movement, ends with a powerful slash. : , : Jump, then swipe. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. :L1, : Counterattack. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , : Cao Cao slashes upward, if is tapped again, he follows with two midair meteor slashes. : , , , , , ( , , ): Bends one knee and lunges forward with one leg planted firmly behind him and sword back, then proceeds to lunge forward, bringing his sword to the side with each lunge. : , , , , , : :Dashing : A stunning elbow attack. Horse Moveset : : Cao Cao leans to each side, and swings his weapon to each side. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Releases wisps of light that stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : An elemental shot; can fire three shots at once if a Vorpal Orb is equipped. : , , ( , , ): A series of moving horizontal zig-zag slashes while holding his sword straight. : , : Slams his sword onto the ground. :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Sends out a single fire orb which later explodes. : , , , , : Slams the point of his sword to the ground, producing a large purple misty explosion that launches. : , , , , , , , , : : (True): Ends in a powerful wide slash with a blue tremor. : , ( , ): Cao Cao jumps, then swipes his sword twice while lunging mid-air, ends with a spinning flip that releases a sonicboom. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes him temporarily invincible. Cao Cao leans forward slightly for his dash. :R1: Holds his sword and places his free hand on the blunt side, creating a buff for him and his party members. The motion can damage nearby foes. Temporarily increases the team's attack and defense power. Uses a bit of musou. :direction + R1: Raises an arm to order for a backup volley. Tracks his movements and randomly hits foes. Uses a bit of musou. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Three slices and a stab. Slashes three more times before he pierces his foe while in a squatting position. Three more slashes before he follows with a series of airwave enhanced cuts. : string (Renbu ∞): Four horizontal slashes before he thrusts his sword to send an airwave forward. Surrounds himself with an energy wave on the last hit. : (held): Plunges his sword into the ground, emitting an burst of energy that knocks away nearby foes. At maximum Renbu, the blast radius of this move is greatly enhanced, roughly 3 times as large, allowing Cao Cao to easily clear away weak foes. : : Several attacks that depend on Renbu levels. Hurls two airwaves as his finale. : , : Overhead chop. : , : Hovers in the air and plunges his sword into the ground, creating an energy shockwave on impact. :Dashing : Quick horizontal cut. :Dashing : Strong diagonal slash. :Grapple attack : Short swing to his front. If it connects, he rams the bottom end of his weapon once, then stabs his sword clean through his foe. :Grapple attack : Spins a step forward with a delayed sword swing. If it connects, he spins around his opponent and cuts them down twice. :Deadlock attack: Knocks his foe flat on the ground and stabs them with his sword. :Special attack: Rockfall: lets loose giant boulders of land on the enemy and, when used near a cliff or an area with elevation differences, the rocks fall down and slide on the ground. Horse Moveset : string: swings to his right with both swords. Number of attacks depends on Renbu level. : : anticipated swing to his right. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Dynasty Warriors 7 Cao Cao is affiliated with the sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , : Summons a volley of ice arrows. :Musou 1: : Sends several large ice shards forward. :Musou 2: , : Sends several large ice shards downward. ;Warriors Orochi His moveset has been changed in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , : : , : *'R1': Category:Movesets